Our Happiness
by ToujouElichika
Summary: Lily White siblings au in which Rin, Maki and Hanayo are in fifth grade, Umi, Kotori and Honoka in second year in middle school and Nozomi, Nico and Eli in second year in high school. NozoEli, KotoUmi and RinPana
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" their mother asked. "We'll be fine, don't worry. And if something happens we can help each other out, right?" she answered, attempting to calm her parents.

After they let go and drove away, Nozomi felt a weight on her shoulders. Her face softened as she noticed her sisters' teary faces. She put her arms around their shoulders and squeezed very hard. "It's gonna be fine! And we finally have the whole house for ourselves!" A light chuckle could be heard on her right. "Yeah!" Rin laughed. Hold on her left tightened. Nozomi looked down and noticed Umi's worried expression. The oldest sibling's eyes watered as she put a kiss on her sisters' foreheads.

Ever since they were little, they've been moving around the whole country, due to their parents work. Children at new school always were trying to befriend them, at first they were open to new relationships. But after a while, they reduced conversations with others to minimum, because they learned that making friends when you know you're going to move next month brings much more pain than joy.

Because of that they've grown closer to each other. As kids, they did everything together, sleeping, playing, even bathing. They still sleep with each other, though not as often as before.

Girls' parents, tired of seeing them sad all the time, decided to let them live alone when Nozomi enters second year in high school. The siblings had conflicted feelings about it. On the bright side they could settle down, find friends, but on the other side… they didn't want to be separated from their parents.

It was hard, but they decided to live alone after all. Their parents bought a small house, perfect for the siblings, furnished it to match kids' tastes, brought all their things and, after some time, finally moved in. The goodbye was hard, but they promised to call as often as they could.

Nozomi was glad she could cheer them up at least a little, she was very sad herself but she had to be there for her sisters. Rin's still in elementary school and she needed lots of Nozomi's help to get used to the new school. Her not-so-good grades are a problem too. Umi can take care of herself, she's used to middle school by now and her marks are even better than Nozomi's. She still needs the older sister's guidance though; blue haired girl is awkward and often comes off as stiff and too serious.

 _It's not like I'm better than them_ Nozomi thought. Her grades were always just enough to pass without much work, she was very awkward around others, but her tarot cards have helped her with social situations. People from school wanted her to read their future, about love life or family matters. She always gained some popularity with these readings.

After they calmed down, girls went inside the house. "Do you want dinner?" Nozomi asked, "I'm not really hungry, I'll eat later" Umi said as she went upstairs to her room. _It must be hard for her, huh…_ Everyone has their own ways of coping with sadness. Rin acted like there's nothing wrong, but at night she always came to Nozomi clung to her all night. Nozomi hid all of these feelings to support her little sisters, though she has breakdowns sometimes. Umi isolates herself. Locking herself in her room, lying there in complete darkness. But like Rin, at night she came to purple haired girl's room and slept with her.

 _I'll bring her some later_ Nozomi thought as she prepared the meal. "I'll help you!'" Rin offered. An hour later, they sat down to eat. "Umi-chan's not coming down?" the younger girl asked, chewing on her meal. "She's probably sleeping now, so I'll make something for her later" Nozomi stated. Orange haired girl just hummed in response.

The rest of day was calm. Girls unpacked their personal things and began getting ready for the night. Like she expected, Rin and Umi crawled to her bed in the middle of the night and cuddled with her.

The next day girls decided to go shopping. Since school begins in two days, they needed some textbooks and other supplies.

Rin ran around the shop with excitement visible on her face. "Can we get some sweets? This teddy bear is so cute!" She yelled, jumping around her older sisters. "We can get some ice cream on way back, Rin-chan" Nozomi giggled while looking through her shopping list "Umi-chan can you grab some tea?" Umi just nodded and wandered off.

As soon as they returned, Nozomi and Umi began preparing lunch, Rin watching them, sipping on her juice. _I'm glad Umi-chan's feeling better now_ Nozomi thought. While having a meal, the older siblings listened to orange haired girl talking about the new cartoon she discovered.

For the rest of day the sisters just lazed around, watching TV and reading. The next day was busy because the preparations for new school year. Nozomi and Umi were ironing their school uniforms while Rin was checking on her school supplies.

She growled as loud beeps filled her room. It was 6:30am and the first day of new school year. Nozomi lazily crawled out of her bed, drowsily making her way to the bathroom. After showering and doing her morning routine, she went down to the kitchen. The girl put some bread in toaster and went up to wake up the others. As she expected, Umi was already up, putting on her uniform.

Waking Rin up has always been a challenge. She refused to get up and when she did, it took her a very long time to get ready.

Nozomi went over to her and gently shook her. Younger girl just grumbled something and turned to lie on the other side. The older sibling shook her once more, telling her to get up. No response.

A little frustrated, Nozomi roughly took the blankets off and started tickling her. Rin yelled, surprised by this action "Jeez! What are you doing, Nozomi-chan!" Nozomi smiled mischievously "Since you didn't want to wake up the normal way, I had to use some of my spiritual power".

Rin mumbled something in response "Hmm? Do you want more, Rin-chan?" Nozomi giggled, moving her fingers. "I'm up! I'm up!" orange haired girl said as she stormed out to the bathroom.

When she came back to the kitchen, breakfast was ready. Umi was already eating her portion, looking at her phone. "Nervous?" Nozomi asked, startling her slightly "A little" she answered with trembling voice. "Relax, it's gonna be fine, you'll fit right in!"

"But what if they won't like me? Or will think I'm boring?" Umi looked down at her food. "Even if they won't like you, you'll always have us, right?" Nozomi put her hand on top of other's palm. Blue haired girl smiled "Thank you, I feel slightly better now". Rin came down a moment later and they all ate together.

"Are you ready, girls?" Nozomi turned to them with smile on her face. They nodded happily. "Then, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

 **AN: Hi everyone! I didn't write anything in previous chapter so I'm gonna write now! This is my first ever fanfiction, and English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if the updates will take a lot of time! I'm still getting used to writing! Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows, it really means a lot to me! I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic!**

The sun shone brightly as the sisters made their way through busy streets. Cherry tree petals danced around their bodies, some of them getting in the youngest girl's hands. "Be careful not to trip, Rin" Umi warned her. "I'll be fine Umi-cha-"Rin said as she started falling down. She closed her eyes, waiting for impact with ground which… never came. Confused, she turned around to see a grey haired girl looking worriedly at her.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked, placing Rin back on her feet. Rin just smiled "Yeah, thanks to you, miss!" She turned around again to look at her sisters. "Then, we'll be off. Be more careful next time!" grey haired girl said and went past them with her ginger friend, continuing their conversation.

"Umi-chan? What's wrong? You're kind of staring into space" Nozomi waved her hand in front of Umi's face. Umi jumped slightly and looked at Nozomi with anxious eyes. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. "It'll be fine, Umi-chan, just be yourself" she whispered into younger sibling's ear. Rin, noticing her sisters' actions, hugged her as well. They stood like that for some time, attracting some attention "Uh, you can stop now, it's embarrassing" Umi said with red face. The others just giggled "Umi-chan is so cute!" Rin squeezed her once more. "Come let's hurry up or we'll be late"

Rin released Umi and placed herself next to Nozomi "We can tease her even more on way back" Nozomi whispered to her sister with smirk. They turned to Umi and chuckled. _They're planning something again_ She sighed. Ever since they were little, Nozomi and Rin always teamed up and teased blue haired girl. When she entered middle school they were mocking her because of her popularity. It wasn't hurtful or anything, it's more like sisterly bonding.

As they neared their destination, they met more and more kids. Because it's first day of school sisters decided to walk Rin to school. Her school was the furthest from their home. After the hug and the promise they will come for her after school, Umi and Nozomi parted with Rin. She watched their backs getting distant with every second. With anxious feeling in her stomach she turned away and walked into school.

Feeling curious stares on her back, Rin walked towards staff room. Her hands were trembling as she reached for the door handle. After gulping and telling herself it's gonna be fine in her mind, Rin pushed the door and walked in. "Um, E-Excuse me?" She said, looking around. The teacher nearest to her looked at her "Ah! You must be Rin-chan!" Rin looked at her "Y-Yes! I was told to go there as soon as I arrived in school"

"You don't have to so nervous; it's going to be fine." Teacher tried to calm her down a little. Rin just nodded and looked at the paper woman was holding. She noticed girl's gaze "Ah, I was just looking through your info; you're going to be in class… 5-3" She turned her eyes back to Rin and smiled warmly "It's my class so I'll take you there" Orange haired girl smiled shyly and mumbled "Thank you!"

* * *

 _Breathe,_ _it's going to be okay, don't be nervous_ Rin thought as she waited for teacher to call her name. _They're gonna love you, don't worry!_ She remembered what her sisters told her on their way to school. _It's impossible to hate you, Rin_ She heard Umi in her thoughts. It made her feel more confident. Rin inhaled deeply _Go get 'em!_ Exhaled and looked forward. She heard teacher call her to go in and, with confident smile, she walked in.

She stood in front of class and looked around as teacher introduced her. "Now, tell something about yourself" she heard her say. Rin took a deep breath "My name's Toujou Rin! I just moved here with my older sisters. I hope we'll get along!" Students clapped, smiling at her. Rin felt her anxiety leaving her body, making room for the excitement. "You can sit at the end the middle row" Rin nodded and made her way to her seat. She sat down and noticed the girl next to her shyly looking at her. She had short, light brown hair and wore glasses. When their eyes met, the other girl quickly looked away. Rin smiled and leaned to her "I'm Rin! What's your name?" She slowly turned her eyes back to orange haired girl and said quietly with blush visible on her face "H-Hanayo, Koizumi Hanayo"

Rin beamed at her "That's a really cute name! It suits you!" She saw a glint of happiness in other girl's eyes "Thank you" Hanayo mumbled, bashfully toying with her skirt. Rin smiled at her once more and focused on lesson. _I can't wait to tell Nozomi and Umi about my day!_

* * *

 _Oh God, I'm not gonna make it._ Umi fought the urge to turn away and run after Nozomi. _They're all staring at me, do I look weird? I definitely look weird!_ She tried to look normal as she made her way to staff room. _Girls over here are laughing! Is it because I look strange?_ She felt her cheeks becoming hot. _Great, now I'm blushing again_ Umi sighed, she hated when her thoughts were out of control. They were always so negative; she couldn't stop them from flowing out. She knew that reality wasn't like that, but her brain never wanted to register it. _Alright, calm down, it's going to be fine._ She took a deep breath before stepping in.

"Excuse me!" She said with trembling voice "I'm the new transfer student" Teacher looked up "Ah, yeah, Toujou Umi, right?" Umi nodded "Your class is 2-1, so that means I'm your homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you" He extended his hand towards her. Umi looked at it before shaking it. The teacher handed her timetable and other things required for school.

"Now, the lesson is about to start. Let's head to class, shall we?" he said, standing up. Umi silently followed him. Going through the hallway, Umi noticed two girls who still didn't go to their classroom. "Hey, you two, the bell already rang" Girls jerked suddenly and turned to the teacher "Y-Yes! We were on our way!" Ginger girl said. _They're the girls we met this morning..._ Umi looked at grey haired girl. Their eyes met. Umi felt a strange sensation in her stomach as the girl smiled slightly before going to class. _Weird, I don't feel that nervous anymore…_ Rather than nervous, Umi felt relieved.

* * *

It all passed in a blur; the waiting under classroom, introducing herself and the lesson. Even the stares from her classmates didn't bother her. Her mind was elsewhere the whole time. _Jeez, what is wrong with me…_ _I need to focus!_ She tried listening to teacher's voice, but her thoughts were drifting away, wondering how her sisters are doing, how Rin is handling all of this, what club she should join. _I'll just pretend I'm listening to not get into trouble_ She thought angrily _I hope Nozomi and Rin are doing better than me_.

* * *

Nozomi smiled as she watched girls from her school laughing loudly and talking excitedly. _It's nice to see others enjoying their school life_ She couldn't say that about herself though. She always had to play the 'eldest sister' role. She didn't mind it, but sometimes she just wished for normal life, without moving, leaving her temporary friends behind. _And that life is finally about to begin_ She felt confidence boost. While watching her schoolmates, her gaze landed on pretty… strange pair. One girl looked like she was from different country; she had blonde hair, blue eyes and this… foreign beauty. The other looked like she was Rin's age. They looked like they were having a really deep conversation, changing expressions with every word and whispering to each other.

 _Ah, they're looking at me now_ Nozomi noticed. They stared at each other for few minutes before the pair looked away like it never happened to glance in Nozomi's way.

 _Rude_ Nozomi smirked, but continued staring. After another few minutes blonde looked at her again, ending her conversation with her friend. _She really has pretty eyes_ Nozomi thought. Blonde smiled lightly at her. Purple haired girl returned the smile, the other quickly turned her eyes away, her cheeks colored pink. She heard the little girl say "What the heck, Eli" when blonde blushed even more. _Eli, huh…_

 _Am I in anime or something…_ Nozomi thought. As soon as she walked into classroom, she found that strange pair is in her grade. But that's not all. She was seated right next to that Eli girl. _Well, at least I won't have a boring school life_ She smiled silently to herself. She looked over to blonde, who was absorbed in lesson. She watched her for a while, noticing her very fair skin. _I wonder where is she from. She's not fully Japanese for sure._ Blonde seemed to finally notice that Nozomi was gazing at her. She looked over to purple haired girl. A surprise reflected in her eyes. Nozomi just beamed and waved at her. Eli silently motioned her to pay attention and turned away. _No fun_ She thought as she focused on lesson. She couldn't fight the smile from appearing on her face.

* * *

When break came, everyone gathered in front of Rin's desk. They asked her all kinds of questions, where is she from and about her interests and sisters. Rin happily answered all of them. It looked like that until lunch break. As soon as bell rang, orange haired girl stood up and turned to Hanayo "Koizumi-san! Can I eat lunch with you?" the other looked a little surprised "I-I usually eat with my friend. You can eat with us, if you don't mind" she looked down. Rin beamed "I don't mind! I can't wait to meet your friend!" They walked out of the class together.

Rin noticed they are heading to 5-1 class. She watched Hanayo go over to red haired girl. Hanayo said something quietly and they both turned to Rin. Orange haired girl saw a glimpse of distrust in redhead's eyes. Rin waited for them at the door. Violet eyes stared into chartreuse ones. "Um, this is Toujou Rin, she's transferred into my class this morning" She heard Hanayo mumble. Rin smiled "Nice to meet you, umm…"

"Nishikino Maki" The girl said, never breaking eye contact. Rin looked questioningly at Hanayo "A-Ah, let's eat!" Maki turned to green eyed girl and smiled warmly "Yeah, you're right"

While having a meal, Rin learned from Hanayo that Maki isn't so distrusting once you know her, redhead blushed, trying to deny it. They talked about everything. At the end of break, Rin knew that Maki's parents were doctors, her fondness of tomatoes (almost all of her food was with tomatoes) and that the redhead is on top of her class when it comes to studying and grades. What she learned about Hanayo was her love for rice, idols and her hobbies, mostly drawing and origami. They promised to meet tomorrow morning to go to school together. Rin couldn't hold her excitement. Hanayo giggled, seeing her like this "What's wrong, Koizumi-san?" brown haired girl's eyes met hers "Nothing. I just thought you looked cute, Toujou-san!"

Rin blushed slightly and chuckled "You can use my first name! I'll use yours too!" Hanayo's eyes sparkled "Alright, Rin-chan!" Orange haired girl nodded happily "Kayo-chin!" They both laughed and walked into their class.

* * *

Every break was exhausting for Umi. Girls from her class were all over her, asking her all kinds of questions, admiring her hair/beauty/other things and asking her to join their club. _After PE those offers will only increase_ Umi sighed. Sometimes she cursed her sport skills, as well as social anxiety. Every question got her into stuttering mess. At lunch many girls wanted her to eat with them. Umi quickly excused herself, running away to find a quiet spot to eat. She managed to find peace on the roof. She went over to the fence and sat, opening her lunchbox.

After a few minutes, Umi heard the door open, She looked up and saw two girls walk out, giggling about something. _It's them, again_ Umi thought. She's been seeing those two girls the whole day. This morning, when Rin almost fell down, and when the teacher scolded them. She even landed in the same class with them. _Nozomi would've teased me about this, talking that it's a fate_ She shook her head. It's just a coincidence, a weird one, but it still is.

"And then she-"Ginger girl stopped as she noticed Umi. A long, awkward silence came between two girls and Umi.

"Aah!" Ginger suddenly yelled "You're the transfer student!" _You only realized it now?_ Umi deadpanned. She was about to get up and leave when she heard a high pitched voice speak "Wait!" Umi looked up "Uh" she saw the grey haired girl fidget on her skirt "W-Would you like to eat with us?" Umi's eyes turned to floor again "…Sure, I don't mind" She saw the amber eyed girl beam at her. _Cute…_ Umi smiled _Maybe this day won't that bad after all_ She thought as she watched them sit down next to her.

"I'm Kousaka Honoka. You can call me Honoka!" Umi smiled to her. She turned to grey haired girl as she began speaking "My name is Minami Kotori, You can use my first name too" she smiled sweetly. Umi blushed slightly "You can use my first name too" she lifted her head "Kotori, Honoka" Other girls beamed at her. Honoka showed a thoughtful expression "Hmm, others keep saying how cool, handsome and quiet you are, but in reality you are just shy, huh?" Umi felt her cheeks redden "D-Do people really think that?" ginger nodded. "I'm not that shy, I'm just not used to this school yet" she mumbled "Hmm? What was that, Umi-chan?"

"Nothing!" Umi put some rice in her mouth and chewed. Kotori just smiled silently at her, while Honoka was stuffing bread in her mouth and talking about some… idol group? Umi wasn't sure. But what she knew for sure is that her school life won't be as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

Girls were all over Nozomi's desk on first breaks, but it all calmed down by the time lunch break came. Some girls asked her to eat with them, but Nozomi excused herself, saying she wanted to make a call. She just needed some time alone, to sort her thoughts a little and maybe ask her cards for help. But all her cards had to say was to 'expect unexpected'. _What's that even supposed to mean_ She wondered. She was about to start eating when someone came over to her. She looked up and saw the short girl from the morning. They stared at each other for a moment before black haired girl said "Come with me". Nozomi just nodded and followed her.

She took Nozomi to a clubroom, sat down and told her to do the same. Nozomi stared questioningly at her. Short girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath "You wanted a safe place to eat, right?" _How did she know that?_ "You sat in a corner and looked surprised when I found you" _Is she a mind reader or something?_ Nozomi watched her _If you're a mind reader, sneeze!_ Red eyed girl took out her lunchbox and began eating _…Whatever_ Nozomi began eating her own lunch

"Yazawa Nico" Nozomi's eyes went back to the girl "What?" she closed one eye "My name. Call me however you want" purple haired girl smiled "Then, you can call me by my first name, Nicocchi!"

"What's with this nickname…" Nozomi giggled "It's cute and it suits you, right?" Nico smiled "So why did you move here?" Nozomi looked down at her meal "My parents move a lot, so we decided to settle down with my sisters here" She closed her eyes "More importantly, were you talking about me this morning?"

"Huh?" Nico sent her a questioning look "I just noticed you walking with some blonde-"

"Eli"

" _Eli_ , after some hushed conversation you looked at me" Nico turned her eyes to the side, trying to remember something "Ah! Yeah, because Eli was telling me how she saw a really pretty girl some time ago. She described her to me and I said 'Doesn't she look like that new transfer student?'. Eli turned her head so I did too. I was right though" She looked like she was proud of herself.

Nozomi blushed slightly _She called me pretty! She thinks I'm pretty…_ She smiled to herself. "Ugh, stop that, you look like lovestruck fool" Nozomi felt her cheeks becoming warmer "You just told me she called me pretty! How am I supposed to react?" Nico looked at her "Ah, yeah, Eli also told me not to tell you that when I talk to you" She stuck out her tongue "Ah, Nico you forgetful girl!" Nozomi laughed. Her tarot cards were right.

* * *

In the end, Nozomi didn't get to talk with Eli. She decided to join Nico's 'Idol research club', since she begged her to do so. It was almost evening so she said goodbye to Nico and went to Umi's school to pick her up. When she arrived, she noticed her little sister talking to the girls they met this morning.

"Umi-chan!" Nozomi yelled, trying to get Umi's attention. The girls' eyes went to the source of noise. Umi smiled at the sight of her sister. "Sorry it took so long, Umi-chan. I got caught up in conversation" Nozomi's eyes went to other girls "Already making friends I see~" Blue haired girl blushed "W-Well…"

"My name's Toujou Nozomi, I'm Umi's older sister" she greeted. She learned that ginger's name was Kousaka Honoka and the grey haired girl's Minami Kotori. They talked for some time, getting to know each other. Nozomi looked at Umi "I think it's time to go now. It's getting late and we still have to get Rin" Umi nodded "Yeah" She turned to other girls "Well, I'll see you tomorrow" They waved their goodbyes and split up.

* * *

"Ah, there they are. Nozomi-chan! Umi-chan!" Rin waved her arms above her head. She turned to Hanayo and Maki "I have to go. See you tomorrow!" She smiled warmly before running off to her sisters.

"What's for dinner today?" Nozomi put hand on her chin "Hmm, how about ramen?" Rin beamed "Really? Yay!"

"Only for today though. It's not healthy to eat it too often" Umi added "I know, I know" The youngest girl laughed before taking her sisters' hands "Hey, Nozomi chan, Umi-chan?" they turned their heads to her "I love you both so much!" she squeezed their palms. The sisters laughed "We love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

 **AN: Sorry for the late update! I was caught up with all the stuff, got lazy, played games.**

 **To answer your questions in the reviews; my native language is Polish! I decided to put in the RinPana because usually at that age kids experience their first crush, right? They might not know what that is but it's just there!**

 **Thank you again for all the favs, follows and reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this fic till the end!**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since their arrival. The sisters are slowly getting used to the new school, friends and teachers. Every day is a new adventure for them, every conversation creates a new bond, every smile brings even more smiles. Nozomi watched her little sisters grow closer to their friends, open themselves a bit more. She noticed that even she is slowly changing, getting used to not moving around.

Rin, Hanayo and Maki became really close friends; they visit each other frequently, meet early to go to school together, play around at each other's houses. Every night at dinner Rin has something new to say about either of girls. Her sisters are always happy to listen about them.

They were glad they decided to stay here, even though they really miss their parents. The siblings call whenever they can. Their parents promised to visit in another two weeks.

Nozomi and Umi didn't have to walk Rin to her school all the way anymore, since she always goes with Hanayo. Brown haired girl's house is in the same neighborhood as Rin's, while Maki's house is near their elementary school.

While Rin became friends with the two quickly, Umi still can't even talk to her classmates properly. Sure, she talked with Honoka and Kotori on her first day, but later on she was too scared and embarrassed to talk to them.

After some thinking, Umi decided to join archery club. She enjoyed doing it in her previous schools, so she wanted to continue doing so. She quickly gained popularity, due to her being one of the best archers in her club. Two weeks in school and she already got a few love letters.

 _Sometimes I curse my skills_ Umi shook her head _No, I have to focus! I'm in the middle of practice!_ She took an arrow and put it on bow. Umi held it tightly, holding a breath waiting for a right moment to release the arrow. She freed it, letting it fly towards the target. When she saw it pierce the center, Umi smiled softly, feeling proud.

She jumped slightly, hearing a sharp inhale on her side. She turned her head, feeling a little embarrassed to know someone saw her smiling to herself. Her eyes widened when she saw the gray haired girl looking at her with blush on her face. She felt her heart quickening as she watched Kotori's golden eyes stare into her own. Neither of them moved, holding their breaths and gazing at each other with pounding hearts.

"KOTORI-CHAAAN!" Both girls jumped, startled by the sudden shout. "Oh? Umi-chan's here too!"

Umi felt her face becoming hotter _Oh my God, how long were we staring at each other?_ She held her hand on her chest _Calm down, Umi_. She looked at Kotori. Their eyes met again. Both girls flushed red and looked down.

"Guys?" Honoka tilted her head, questioningly looking at the girls. _Awkward…_ An idea popped in ginger's head "Let's go to café after Umi-chan's done with her club!"

Kotori looked at her, nodding happily with blush still visible on her face. She turned to Umi "A-Are you going too, Umi-chan?" She said with her high voice trembling slightly. Blue haired girl stared at her for a moment before agreeing.

"Wait here, I'll go change" Umi went to changing rooms. Right before going in she heard Honoka "What's wrong Kotori-chan? Your face is red" She felt her heartbeat quicken again. Shaking off these feelings, she started changing.

* * *

"Ah, I love the cake they sell there!" Honoka said with blissful look on her face. Umi stared at her cheesecake, before putting some in her mouth. Her eyes sparkled as she chewed "Delicious!" she muttered, putting more in her mouth. Honoka and Kotori giggled.

Umi looked over at them "Is something wrong?" They looked at each other and smirked. "You have something on your face, Umi-chan!" Honoka chuckled. Umi rubbed her right cheek "Is it off yet?"

Kotori smiled and reached her hand. Umi froze, observing her hand. She felt Kotori's finger softly slide on her cheek "Here, Umi-chan" Seeing her smile, blue haired girl reddened. She thanked, coughing slightly to contain her embarrassment. Grey haired girl just stared questioningly at her, licking the cream off her finger. Then it came to her. Kotori flustered, looking nervously at Umi.

Attempting to break the awkward moment, Honoka asked "So, why did you join the archery club, Umi-chan?"

Umi calmed herself before answering "I tried it out one time in my previous school. I've come to love it." She smiled.

"What do you like to do, Honoka, Kotori?" Umi asked.

Honoka shot up her hand "I like singing! And dancing too! I'd like to be an idol if I could~" She said with dreamy look on her face. "But I'll probably take over our Japanese sweets shop in the future" She shrugged.

Umi looked over at Kotori. She fidgeted a little before answering "I like designing and making clothes" She looked up bashfully "I'd like to be a designer someday"

Umi smiled "That's really admirable, Kotori." She glanced at her food "Honestly, I don't know what I would like to do in the future. There are plenty of things I could do, but I'm not interested in any of them so much"

"I'm sure you'll find out what you want to do someday, Umi-chan!" Kotori reached for her palm. She felt Honoka's hand on her arm.

Umi closed her eyes "Thank you"

* * *

"Nozomi! Are you going to the clubroom?" Nozomi got up and grabbed her bag, looking over at Nico.

"Sorry, I have to do something today!" She smiled apologetically at black haired girl.

Nico nodded in understanding and began walking out of the classroom "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Nicocchi!" Nozomi waved at her. She and Nico had to stay after school to finish some school matters before going home. It was almost 5 pm and Nozomi still had to go shopping. I _better hurry up!_ She thought to herself as she changed her shoes. She hurriedly walked to the nearest convenience store.

 _Let's see… I've got milk, vegetables… Where is the tea? Ah, there it is._ Nozomi reached her hand. She felt herself jump slightly as her palm made contact with someone else's hand. She turned her head and met gaze with familiar ice blue eyes. Nozomi quickly moved her hand away and averted her eyes.

"Uh, here" Eli took the tea and handed it to Nozomi.

She looked at it "You sure? I can just get something else" Blonde smiled with slightly red cheeks "Just take it. I'll get this tea instead"

"Then, thank you, Ayase-san!" They exchanged smiles "Say, are you done with your shopping?" Eli asked.

"Ah, I just have to grab some sweets for my siblings and I'm done. Why?" Nozomi glanced at her, walking over to where sweets are, "W-Well, I could walk you home. I noticed we go home in the same direction" Eli bashfully looked through chocolates.

Nozomi tried to not show the surprise on her face. Here she was, with the most popular girl in school, student council president, who was embarrassed because she just asked her to go home together. _Is it me or it's getting hot in here?_ Nozomi smiled nervously "I don't mind at all! Now, let's go pay, okay?" Eli nodded.

"So how do you and Nicocchi know each other?" Nozomi asked on their way home.

"We're childhood friends; ever since I remember, we've always been together." Eli turned her head to Nozomi "People are often surprised that we're friends. I mean, most of the time, we argue with each other, our personalities are completely different." She smiled "But still, I can't even imagine living without her. She's like a sister to me"

Nozomi giggled "W-What?" Eli flushed.

Purple haired girl just smiled "Nothing, I just think it's pretty cute~" Blonde's face reddened once again "J-Jeez! Stop teasing me, Toujou-san!"

"You can use my first name, you know?" Nozomi turned her head away to hide her slightly flushed face.

Eli fidgeted "Then, it's fine if you use my first name too, Nozomi" she smiled with flushed face.

Nozomi returned the smile "Okay, Elicchi!"

"What's with this nickname.." purple haired girl just laughed "Nicocchi asked the same thing; it's cute, right?"

"You two really are childhood friends, huh? You even react the same way~" Nozomi put hand on her lips to hide her smirk.

Eli blushed "T-That's-"

Blonde sighed "You really are something else, Nozomi"

 _Oh boy, just her saying my name makes me blush_ Nozomi closed her eyes "I guess~ Ah! It's my house. It was nice to go home with you, Elicchi. We should do it again sometime!"

She turned her back to Eli "I'll see you tomorrow?" Nozomi glanced at her.

"Yeah, See you tomorrow, Nozomi" She smiled. Purple haired girl quickly retreated to her doors _So I guess we're friends now?_ She couldn't keep the smile from her face.

* * *

"I'm home!" Nozomi shouted as she walked in. She jumped when she heard a loud crash, pained voice and thumps. Rin run into the hall with an excited face. "Welcome home!" She yelled.

"I'll help you with these!" she took the bags from Nozomi and went into the kitchen.

Purple haired girl went to the living room to put her school bag away. She was surprised to see Hanayo in here, nervously toying with her blouse. "Hello, Hanayo-chan! Came to visit Rin-chan?"

Hanayo nodded "Oh yeah, can Kayo-chin stay the night?" Rin walked back into the room. Nozomi put a finger on her chin "If her parents are okay with it"

Rin's face lightened "Really? Kayo-chin's parents are cool with it!" she turned to Hanayo "Come on! Let's grab your stuff from your house!" With that, they already stormed out the house. Nozomi smiled _We're gonna have an exciting evening._ Her eyes widened as she realized _Where's Umi-chan? She usually home at this time…_

She peaked out of the living room as she heard the doors open "Do you want to come in?" Nozomi overheard.

"No, I wouldn't want to impose or anything" A high-pitched voice spoke _Kotori-chan?_

"You wouldn't bother us at all, Kotori" Umi said with soft voice.

"No, I really have to go, Umi-chan. We can go to school tomorrow together, if you don't mind"

"Alright, see you tomorrow" Umi said with smile, waving at Kotori. _Alright, time to come out here!_

"Umi-chan? Are you home?" Nozomi saw her sister talking with Kotori at the doorway, the other girl looking a little nervous. "Ah, Kotori-chan! Good evening. Would you join us for dinner?"

Grey haired girl waved her hand "No, I don't want to trouble you!" She glanced at Umi "I have to go home now. Bye Umi-chan, Nozomi-san!" She bowed and went out.

Nozomi looked at Umi with playful expression on her face "Looks like our Umi-chan has a crush~"

Her face reddened "I-It's not like that! We're just friends!" She glanced at the floor "Sure, she's pretty and cute and…" blue haired girl mumbled.

Nozomi's smirk widened "Well, it certainly looks like a crush to me-"

"We're back!" Rin slammed open the doors, startling her sisters. She looked at them confused "What's wrong? Why are you standing here?"

"Don't worry, Umi-chan was just declaring her love for-"

"I did not do such a thing! Jeez, let's just go make dinner!" She angrily walked into the kitchen. Rin looked puzzled at Nozomi, who just smiled playfully.

"U-Um, pardon the intrusion" A quiet voice spoke.

Nozomi looked down "Come in, Hanayo-chan. Do you have everything you need?" she nodded "Dinner will be ready soon" Purple haired girl turned to Rin "Go with Hanayo-chan to your room for now. We'll call you when food's ready"

"Okay~ C'mon Kayo-chin!" Rin took Hanayo's hand and they run up the stairs. _So energetic~_ Nozomi smiled, before walking off to kitchen. Umi was already getting the ingredients ready.

"What're you making, Umi-chan?" Umi jumped slightly. She turned around to see Nozomi grabbing one of the vegetables "Want me to help you?"

Younger sibling looked to the side "If you want to" Nozomi smiled. She started cutting the tomatoes. As she finished the first one her eyes drifted off to blue haired girl. She was stirring the noodles in the pot full of hot water. She looked unfocused.

Nozomi tightened her hold on the knife "Umi-chan, I'm sorry" Umi snapped out of her trance and looked at her sister "Sorry? For what?"

"For teasing you so much. You looked kind of sad here, I might've gone too far" Purple haired girl said with guilt in her voice.

Umi smiled "It's not your fault, Nozomi. I'm just… confused, I guess"

"Confused?" Nozomi asked with slight surprise in her voice.

Younger girl nodded "It's just… Today at archery practice Kotori came to watch me. I didn't know she was there until I heard her breathe sharply" Umi turned off the stove "When I saw her looking at me, when I met her eyes, I felt something… weird. My face felt hot and my heart was beating like I've run a marathon"

Nozomi smiled _My little Umi-chan is growing up_ … "And I don't know what to do" She continued "I've never felt like this before, I… I think I like Kotori" She looked at Nozomi with teary eyes "Could you… give me some advice? You always know what to do"

"Don't worry, Umi-chan. What you're feeling is nothing out of ordinary. We all are like this at your age." Nozomi smiled warmly "For now, just follow your heart. Become even closer with her, and don't be afraid of showing your feelings to her"

Umi glanced to the side "Thanks, Nozomi. You really are the best older sister" She chuckled "Who would've thought I can like somebody I know only two weeks"

"I understand how you feel though" Nozomi muttered, Umi looked at her, tilting her head "Did you say anything?" Oldest sibling just shook her head _I better not trouble her with my own problems_.

* * *

"-And then I accidentally threw a tomato at Maki-chan's face. She was so furious and was chasing me around her whole house!" Rin laughed, waving her fork around and ignoring Umi's remarks of how dangerous is that.

Nozomi watched her little sisters' usual antics with grin on her face. Rin swallowed the rest of her food and waited for Hanayo to finish, talking about her adventures during this week. After few minutes she turned to brown haired girl and, noticing that she's finished with her meal, dragged her upstairs, thanking for the dinner.

Umi got up to gather the dishes "Ah, Umi-chan, you can go study, I'll wash these. You have a test soon, right?" Nozomi took the plates from her.

She looked uncertain at her older sister "But-"

"Hush. Go study, I'll be fine" Umi nodded, still a little hesitant "Thank you for the meal" She mumbled, slowly making her way to her room.

Nozomi sighed and began cleaning the dishes, earlier events going through her head. Her cheeks reddened a little as she replayed her conversation with Eli. _Nicocchi is going to tease me so much about this tomorrow_ She took another plate. Usually, she was the one that teased people. She loved to annoy Nico about her height. _Even so, I still need her advice_.

Nico was very close with Eli. Like the blonde said, they were almost like sisters, despite their differences in personalities. Nozomi smiled, recalling all the interesting things Nico has told her about Eli. Like her love for chocolate or the huge gap between what people say about her and how she actually is, awkward and dorky.

From what she's seen, Eli is exactly like Nico said. Her cheeks reddened as she smiled warmly.

* * *

"Hey Kayo-chin?" Rin moved closer to the girl "Are you nervous about sleeping over in my house?" Hanayo looked at Rin surprised.

"W-Why are you asking?" She stuttered, her eyes scanning her friend for an answer.

Rin frowned "You've been so quiet the whole evening, I thought maybe it's because I'm boring?" She glanced at the floor "I'm not good with others, I've never been so close with anybody, because I knew I'm gonna move away soon anyway." Her eyes watered slightly as she closed them "You're the first person I can call a friend, and I don't want to mess it up."

Hanayo panicked, searching for a good answer to that. Seeing Rin so insecure made her feel so much closer to orange haired girl. Slowly, still hesitating, she pulled Rin in for a hug. Rin's eyes shot open when she felt Hanayo's hold tighten "I'm nervous because it's the first time I'm sleeping over at someone's house" She mumbled "You're not boring, I love listening to your stories, I just don't really like talking that much. Seeing you laugh makes me feel lucky to have you as a friend" She felt Rin clutching her shirt.

They stayed like this for some time. Hanayo waited for Rin to calm down, before going to bath together. Hanayo was a bit hesitant about it first, but agreed after seeing Rin's begging eyes.

After bath they talked a bit before going to sleep. Rin learned that Hanayo's personality changes as soon as they start talking about idols.

 _I'm glad we're friends…_ Orange haired girl thought before drifting away.

* * *

The scribbling sounds filled the room as Umi's eyes shot open. _I need to study! Focus, Umi!_ She rubbed her eyes tiredly before going back to writing down the formulas. But after a few minutes her eyelids began dropping once again. She sighed and closed her textbook _I can study tomorrow._ She went to take a quick shower before going to sleep.

As she lied in her bed, sleep didn't want to come to her. _So I can sleep on my desk and not in my bed?_ She sighed angrily. But she has to sleep. It was late and she had school tomorrow. She started replaying the events from earlier. After a few minutes the sleep finally came.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN: Sorry for the delay, I didn't have time to write. Also, Happy belated birthday Honkers! To answer one question about me not using the nee-chan and onee-chan thing: I feel more comfortable not using them; It feels more natural to me. And forcing Japanese words like these is not my style. The chan's and san's don't count.**

 **Enjoy!**

The sound of the bell filled school halls, students were slowly making their way to the clubs and home. Umi packed her things and stood up. She didn't have archery practice today, so she was free to go. She was about to leave, when she heard someone calling her name. Loudly. Umi turned around with annoyed face "Honoka! Don't yell out my name so loudly! It's embarrassing!"

Honoka rubbed the back of her head "Ehehe~ Nevermind that, Umi-chan!" Honoka stomped in front of Umi.

"Can we come over today? We've never been to your house!" She stopped for a moment "Actually, Kotori-chan was, but only at the entrance. So!" She beamed, standing too close to the other girl "Can we?"

Umi wondered for a while. Wasn't there something important today? She didn't have any appointments planned, she promised her sisters to go out with them, but that's next week. Still not sure, she was about to decline, but then it happened. She looked at Kotori, who was gazing at her with pleading eyes and held a hand to her chest. The pose that screamed 'Umi-chan, please!'

She felt her heart quickening and cheeks becoming red _H-How cute!_ Suddenly, she found herself unable to decline. She sighed heavily "S-Sure, I don't mind" Other girls' faces lightened.

* * *

"Yay~ We're going to Umi-chan's house!" Honoka cheered, skipping on the sidewalk before other girls. Umi just sighed _I feel like something bad is about to happen_. She heard a giggle on her side. She turned to see Kotori smiling sweetly at her.

The walk to her house was peaceful. Blue haired girl and Kotori were listening to Honoka's usual ramblings, sometimes laughing and answering. After some time they finally reached her place. At the doorway, Honoka was examining the hall, Kotori just laughed awkwardly at her friend.

"Umi-chan? You're back?" They heard Nozomi calling from the kitchen; she leaned out and gasped "Honoka-chan? Kotori-chan? What're you doing here?" She said with wide eyes.

"They've come to visit" Umi answered, wondering why Nozomi was so surprised. Her sister silently motioned her to come to her. Blue haired told her friends to wait a second and was about to walk over to Nozomi when the doorbell rang. She turned around and opened the door.

Two bodies bigger than her pulled her in for a hug. _Ah. So that's what I forgot about…_ Umi deadpanned _Our parents were supposed to visit us today_. They let go and looked around, gasping when their eyes found two girls trying to sneak out "Ah, Umi! Are those girls your friends? Where are you going? Come join us for dinner!" They insisted. Umi could only sigh.

They laughed awkwardly. Honoka's eyes suddenly sparkled with an idea "My mom told me to watch over the store today! I have to go, see you tomorrow Umi-chan! Come on, Kotori-chan!" Kotori waved shyly at Umi before they dashed out of the house.

"Aw, they're not gonna stay… Either way, let's go inside!" She laughed tiredly, but beamed at them. Even though she was very embarrassed by the fact she forgot they were going to visit today, she still missed them dearly. _I'll have to apologize to Honoka and Kotori later._ She thought when being dragged by her parents to the living room.

* * *

They sat around the table, making small talk with each other. Nozomi joined them after thirty minutes with some pie and tea. Their parents laughed and teased Umi about her forgetting the visit, Nozomi with them, much to Umi's embarrassment.

"Oh, by the way" Their mother started "Where's Rin?"

Nozomi put down her cup and wondered "After school Rin usually hangs out wither friends, but she should be back by now"

They heard the doors opening "I'm back! Are they here yet?" She came running to the room. Her face brightened when she saw them sitting there. She sprinted the short distance and hugged them both tightly. "I missed you!" Umi and Nozomi smiled at her. Orange haired girl turned her head to them "Come on! Join us!" They laughed before coming in for a hug.

"How long are you gonna stay?" Nozomi asked when they settled down.

Their parents looked at each other "The whole weekend! But we'll have to leave on Sunday afternoon." They smiled "Tomorrow's Saturday, right? That means you'll finish the school day sooner, so we can have fun tomorrow!" The sisters nodded happily.

They talked for a while, sharing their experiences and laughing together. Before they knew it, it's was almost 11pm. Sisters showed their parents the guest room and went to their own to get ready for the next day.

* * *

"Kayo-chin! Maki-chan!"Rin ran to her friends excitedly, her parents walking with her. Hanayo turned to her friend with a grin on her face, Maki just glanced at her, toying with her hair. They quickly became bashful as soon as they spotted her parents. Rin just tilted her head, confused. "Meet my parents! They've come to visit us!" Hanayo mumbled her name and 'nice to meet you', Maki was trying to look like she wasn't shy over meeting Rin's parents, standing too stiff and looking everywhere but at the adults. They giggled _How cute~_

"It's nice to meet you too, Hanayo-chan, Maki-chan" They smiled warmly and turned to Rin "Then, we'll come for you later, okay? Have fun" They said, walking away from the girls. Rin waved her hand above her head before turning to her friends and going into school.

"So your parents did come to visit you, like you said" Maki pointed out, walking beside her.

Rin nodded happily "They're gonna stay till Sunday! And we're gonna go out today!" She skipped happily. Other girls smiled at her.

"Well, have fun" Maki said, before going to her own classroom.

"See you later!" Rin waved at her. She turned to Hanayo "Let's go in, Kayo-chin!" Brown haired girl smiled and nodded.

* * *

The first lesson just ended. Some students were already talking with others, going out of the classroom or preparing for the next lesson. But Umi was still in her place, she has not moved from her spot, sitting and staring into space.

She has not noticed two girls approaching her, or them calling her. She only snapped out of her trance when Honoka slammed her hands on her desk, saying her name loudly. She yelped surprised and looked up at ginger's face "Honoka? What's wrong?"

She frowned "What's wrong with _you_ Umi-chan? You've been spacing out the whole lesson!"

Umi looked down for a moment before answering "I don't know, I just can't focus, for some reason" She averted her eyes from the girls.

Kotori looked at Honoka with slightly worried face. She moved closer to dark haired girl "If it's about yesterday, we're not angry! Everybody makes mistakes!" She put her hand on Umi's "So don't worry, Umi-chan" She smiled warmly. Umi looked at her, feeling her heart quickening, and nodded.

Honoka grinned "But you're gonna have to treat us some cake!" Kotori giggled, nodding.

Umi laughed "Alright, alright. I'll treat you some on Monday" She looked at them, feeling grateful for such amazing friends.

They heard door sliding and teacher's voice motioning them to sit down on their desks. Honoka and Kotori moved, beaming at blue haired girl.

* * *

Nozomi was changing her shoes when someone approached her. With a hint of teasing in her voice she said "Nicocchi, did you suddenly grow up?" She looked up and almost dropped her bag "E-Elicchi!"

Eli giggled at her reaction "You didn't expect me, huh"

Nozomi scratched back of her head, embarrassed "Well, it's usually Nicocchi who comes to me like that" She straightened her back "Is there something you need?"

Eli looked to the side, blushing slightly and toying with her bag "I was wondering if you're free this afternoon. I'm going out with my sister and I thought maybe you could come with us?" She glanced back at Nozomi and became worried as she saw her saddened face.

"I'm sorry Elicchi, I promised to go out with my family today" She smiled at her "We can go out some other day though!" Eli smiled bitterly and nodded.

"At least let me walk you home, Nozomi" Eli moved closer to her.

Nozomi nodded, feeling nervous about blonde being so close to her. She pulled her bag closer and followed Eli. They walked in silence, just enjoying each others' presence. Eli glanced at Nozomi "So you're going out with your sisters today?"

Purple haired girl stared back at her "My parents visited us and are staying until Sunday, so we decided to hang out today" She laughed softly "Who knows, maybe we'll meet today again" Eli laughed along with her.

"Well, this is where we part" Eli said with… disappointment? _I'm probably just imagining things_

She looked around "Yeah, see you on Monday then"

"Bye! Have fun with your family" Eli smiled and started walking away.

"You too!" Nozomi yelled. Eli turned her head to her, waving with a smile on her face. Nozomi stood in the same place for a moment longer, staring at her back and walked to her own house.

* * *

"Are you ready, girls?" Man's voice called out to the others. Nozomi and their mom was already standing and waiting for others to finish getting ready. Umi ran out her room and put on her shoes, while Rin was finishing her lunch.

After all of them were ready to go, they talked about where to go. Nozomi mentioned that there is a shrine near their home and she wanted to visit it. The others agreed, knowing Nozomi's fondness of spiritual things.

Rin was excitedly running on the stairs, talking about the places she wants to visit. They looked around the place, wished for good luck and decided to move on to the next place. When they were going down their mom turned to Nozomi "Nozomi, would you like to help out at that shrine?"

Purple haired girl looked at her and showed a playful smile "Maybe, it might help me with my spiritual power~"

Her parent giggled "Then you should help out sometimes" She turned to Rin, who was shouting to move faster. They both chuckled and fastened their pace.

* * *

They were walking through the busy streets of Akihabara when Rin suddenly stopped. The others stared questioningly at her. She turned her head back to them "Can we stop by that café? I'm getting hungry!" They agreed and walked in behind Rin.

They all sat around the table and wondered what to order. Sibling decided to get some parfaits while their parents got tea and cake. As her younger sisters and parents talked with each other, Nozomi looked around the place absentmindedly. Her eyes widened when she spotted a certain pair on the other table. The pair stood out with their blonde hair and blue eyes. _Elicchi… The other girl must be her sister then._ She chucked, toying with her spoon. _So we really ran into each other, huh?_

Her family noticed her spacing out and smiling. They curiously looked over where she was gazing and noticed the blondes. "Nozomi?" Her mother asked.

She jumped slightly, her eyes looking back at her mother's "W-What is it?"

Umi frowned "You've been spacing out for some time now, looking at those girls" She pointed in the direction where they were sitting.

Nozomi smiled, getting back to her usual character "Ah, it's just a friend from school. And the other girl is probably her sister"

Rin stood up and shouted "Then you should go say hi! We all should introduce ourselves!" Most of the café customers looked at them, annoyed because of all the noise. Umi quickly told Rin to stop being so loud, feeling embarrassed when so many eyes were on them.

"Rin is right though" Her mother said after Rin sat down "I want to meet our dear Nozomi's friend!" Nozomi looked down, her cheeks flushed, before looking back at Eli. She watched her head turn and meet her gaze. Her eyes widened. She beamed, waving her hand shyly. Nozomi returned the smile.

"Rin, no" She heard Umi say. Rin looked like she was ready to explode, moving around in her seat "Rin. No." She looked at her parents; mom was looking helplessly at them, while her dad was buzzing with excitement along with his daughter.

"Mmm, I'm going to convince them to sit with us!" She quickly got up and ran to Eli, ignoring Umi's shouts. They watched Rin talking to them, waving her hands and pointing at Nozomi, before grabbing Eli's hand and leading her to their table, blonde's sisters excitedly walking behind them, holding their parfaits.

Nozomi giggled, looking at Eli's lost face. "I've captured them!" Rin said, standing proudly.

Their mother chuckled "Since Rin has already 'captured' you, why don't you eat with us?" Eli looked helplessly at Nozomi, before nodding.

Once she and her sister sat down and introduced themselves, Rin began flooding her with questions. Nozomi laughed at how powerless she was at the moment. After Eli somehow managed to answer Rin's questions, their parents attempted to know more about this 'friend of Nozomi'.

"So, Ayase-san, how did you and Nozomi became friends?" They all looked at Eli with expecting eyes, even Arisa, her little sister.

She gulped, trying to get rid of her nervousness "W-Well, we go to the same school and are in the same class. But to be honest I got to talk to her when we accidentally ran into each other in grocery store" Others let out the sounds of awe.

Nozomi chuckled "We both wanted to get that last tea"

Eli giggled along "Yeah, and we were so polite and awkward with each other" They both laughed and telling more details they remember.

The rest of the family stared at them. Suddenly, their mom hummed, getting the attention back on her "Oh, don't mind me; you two remind me of how me and your father when we were young~" Dad just nodded in agreement.

They snickered when they saw the two of the blushing, trying to find right words but failing. Umi put head on her hand "The tables have turned now, huh?" Nozomi just hid her face in her hands, mumbling "Shut up"

* * *

They watched their younger sisters and the adults playing arcade games. Nozomi glanced toward Eli and found her looking back at her. They both smiled awkwardly and turned away "Sorry about my family, they are so embarrassing sometimes"

Eli chuckled "That's how families usually are" Purple haired girl smiled back, nodding. They stood in silence, Nozomi still feeling bad about all that teasing Eli had to witness. Her heart jumped when she felt something touch her hand. She looked down and saw Eli's palm shyly holding her own. She looked away blushing. She gave Eli a small squeeze, grinning warmly when she felt her friend squeezing back.

They jerked when hearing Nozomi's dad saying it's time to go home. They quickly let go, blushing and trying to calm themselves. The others just smiled knowingly.

They waved their goodbyes, and went to their own homes. Nozomi glanced back and followed the rest.

* * *

They lazed around the whole Sunday, except Umi, who did her homework. Around 5pm sisters went to see their parents off. After heartfelt farewells and promises to call as much as they can, they finally let them go. They didn't felt like cooking anything for dinner, so they decided to just order pizza. After eating, Umi forced her sisters to do homework, scolding them when they protested.

Nozomi couldn't concentrate, her mind kept drifting away to that one moment with Eli. Did she mean something more or was it just an act of friendship?

Either way, she was glad they were finally becoming closer with each other. Nozomi was excited just thinking about how their future might look like.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **AN: Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Umi-chan! Are you ready?" She watched grey haired girl approach her desk with a smile on her face. Umi returned it, nodding and picking up her bag. It was Monday after school, Umi promised Honoka and Kotori to treat them cake.

They walked together through the halls, heading to lockers. Umi turned her head to Kotori "Where is Honoka by the way? Shouldn't she be with you?"

Kotori showed a thoughtful expression "She ran off somewhere just a moment ago. She told me to wait for her near school entrance" Umi hummed in response.

They waited in silence, watching the cars drive by. Umi glanced at Kotori _I should probably try and start a conversation._ She tightened her lips _But how? What should we talk about? The weather? How am I supposed to-_

"Honoka-chan sure is late…" Dark haired girl sighed in relief, glad that Kotori was the one who talked first.

"She probably got herself in trouble again" She said with small frown. Kotori giggled, Umi's heart fluttered at the sound.

"That sounds exactly like her" Grey haired girl crossed her arms behind her back, looking at Umi.

"You two are childhood friends, right? Was she always like that?" Her friend leaned her back on the wall, thinking.

"I guess so? She's always been a troublemaker, one time she decided we should climb a huge tree, I almost fell and hurt myself" She chuckled at the memory.

Umi smiled "When we were kids, me and my sisters were like a team, going on adventures and other such things." She closed her eyes "I was very shy at that time, they were pulling me along them, even though I didn't want to go"

Her hand toyed with her skirt "But without them I probably wouldn't be the person I am today" She heard Kotori giggle.

"It's the same with me. Honoka-chan is like a sister I never had" Umi watched her eyes close with a sigh. For some reason, she looked a little nervous. She took a deep breath "N-Now I have you too, everything is even more interesting"

Umi blushed, immediately looking away. She coughed to regain her posture and get rid of sudden nervousness "I-I'm very glad I met you too. And Honoka, of course" They fell back in silence, blushing.

 _Where the hell is Honoka?!_ Umi looked around. Her eyes fell on ahead of her; she caught a glimpse of orange hair quickly hiding behind a tree. She waited for a light to change and went to that spot with an angry expression on her face. Kotori was just watching her. She approached the tree and grabbed Honoka's arm.

She watched the color drain from ginger's face "U-Umi-chan! How nice seeing you there! I-Isn't the weather great?" The hold on her arm tightened. Honoka whimpered "I-I can explain! Really Umi-chan! I was just-" She was cut off by a chop on her head.

"Jeez, I can't believe her!" Umi said after letting go off Honoka, who was holding her head and whimpering. Kotori just laughed awkwardly.

* * *

"Come on Umi-chan! Don't be mad!" Honoka pouted while waiting for their ordered cakes.

"I can't believe you, Honoka. Why were you even spying on us?" Umi sat straight, arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground. Kotori sat quietly, watching Honoka and waiting for an answer.

Honoka laughed awkwardly "W-Well, even though we're all friends, I've noticed that you two are still awkward around each other, so I wanted to give you the chance to get to know each other better!" She frowned "It's not my fault you're always blushing when you're alone together" Umi felt her cheeks becoming hot. She opened her mouth to say something back but nothing came out.

She glanced at Kotori and found her flushing and looking down. Honoka was staring at them confused "Huh?" The long silence was cut off by a waitress bringing them their orders.

"A-Ah! I'm so hungry! Let's eat!" Honoka tried to break the awkward atmosphere. Umi and Kotori merely nodded and started eating.

The mood lightened up with time, mostly with the help of Honoka's jokes. Girls were drinking their tea and Honoka was eating her third slice of cake. Umi sighed, watching her "Honoka, you're going to get fat"

Honoka just waved her hand in response, shoving more cake in her mouth. She quickly swallowed it and looked at Umi with weird smile, bending towards her. Dark haired girl leaned away from her "Um, is there something-"

"Umi-chan!" Honoka startled her with sudden shout "I want to know more about your childhood!" Umi looked at Kotori and found her staring at her with expecting eyes.

She sighed and smiled "First of all Honoka, calm down" Honoka leaned back in her seat with a grin on her face "And, I-I also want to know more about your past" She blushed slightly. Other girls looked at her and chuckled, nodding.

"So, Kotori and I met when we were 6 or so. I don't really remember, but we just started playing together I guess." Honoka started, playing with her spoon "After that, we were inseparable" Childhood friends laughed. Umi smiled, seeing them like this.

"Ah, I remember one time we found a puppy! He was so cuuute~" Honoka started gushing over the dog.

Kotori giggled "Your family took him in, right?" Ginger's head shot up, nodding excitedly.

"He's all grown up now~ But he's as cute now as he was as a puppy." She put her head on her hands, thinking about the animal.

"Do you have any animals, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked, looking curiously at Umi.

Dark haired girl thought for a moment, trying to remember "We don't have any right now, but we used to have a cat"

Her friends' eyes lightened "Really? What did it look like?"

"It was actually an old cat, I think it was white with black and orange parts on its fur" Honoka and Kotori squealed, imagining it. "It was a really gentle cat; we had it when I was 6 or 7 years old. It never bit or scratched me or my sisters. Though it was also very lazy" Umi chuckled, feeling nostalgic when talking about her pet. Other girls smiled, watching Umi's expression changing.

They talked about their pasts for a quite long time and before they knew it, the sun was already setting. Honoka excused herself, talking about getting something for her sister (though she winked and held thumbs up at Umi before going, making Umi blush). They were now alone, walking slowly to their homes in silence.

They didn't felt like talking. They just enjoyed each other's presence. After a while they reached the place where they usually part. The girls stood there uncomfortably, not sure what to say. Umi saw Kotori's head getting close to her. She froze, unable to move, just closed her eyes and waited. She felt something soft pressing to her cheek.

Her eyes shot open in surprise looking at Kotori and holding a hand to where Kotori's lips touched. She blushed, seeing the other girl flushing as well. She saw her taking a deep breath "T-Thanks for today, Umi-chan, I really enjoyed it" Dark haired girl was unable to say anything, so she just nodded shyly. "S-See you tomorrow, Umi-chan!" She watched Kotori running off.

After few minutes of dumbly staring into space, Umi walked to her home with silly grin on her face. She ignored Nozomi's callings and went straight to her room. She collapsed on her bed and gazed at the ceiling. Incapable of holding back, she grabbed the pillow and squealed into it. After that, she dumbly giggled, hugging the pillow.

Nozomi watched her in the doorway. She was going to call her for dinner, but after seeing her like this, she decided to wait till she comes down herself. Nozomi quietly closed the door and went downstairs, smiling to herself.

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips as the bell ringed, announcing the end of school day. Since she doesn't have anything to do, she might as well go to the Idol Research club. Nozomi saw Nico already waiting for her in the doorway. She grabbed her bag and went over to her, gently waving to Eli when passing her. She waved back with a shy smile on her face.

Nozomi ignored the sly look on Nico's face and went to the club. The walk to the clubroom was silent, but uncomfortable for Nozomi. Nico kept looking at her with that knowing smirk. She put her bag next to the desk and watched Nico do the same. They sat across each other, Nozomi looked everywhere but at Nico.

She saw Nico put her hands behind her head "Hmm~ who would've known our dear little Nozomi would be so close with the cool and handsome Student Council President?" Nozomi frowned, ignoring the small blush forming on her face. Nico loved teasing her about Eli.

"So, when did the two of you become so close?" Nico asked, leaning on the desk. Purple haired girl looked away. Should she tell Nico about this? She could gather some information about what to do from her… But on the other hand, smaller girl could also tease her more often.

She sighed "You know that our parents visited us this weekend, right?" Nico nodded, focused on what Nozomi was saying "We went out on Saturday and met Eli and her sister. We talked for a little bit and, uh, something kind of happened between us?"

Nico frowned "'Something'? What the hell did you two do?"

Purple haired girl blushed and looked at her lap "She… grabbed my hand. I know it's not something that should be considered as special, but I felt like we've become so much closer at that time" She smiled shyly "We held hands for a short time, but it felt like forever"

The lack of response worried Nozomi. She looked up and found Nico staring at her with wide eyes. She panicked a little. Has she said something wrong? Nico coughed a little "Sorry. It's just, it's really hard to get close to Eli. Many girls have tried to be friends with her and she just treated them so coldly they gave up after few days"

Nozomi furrowed her eyebrows. Eli has never acted coldly towards her. Nozomi saw that she was very awkward, but she was never mean to her. "You must be really special to Eli if she let you get so close to her in such short time" Nozomi blushed slightly, surprised by that. Nico blinked slowly "Oh yeah, Eli's gonna come by our club today after she's done with the paperwork"

She smirked mischievously "I'm _so_ gonna tease her about this. Maybe you'll hear some embarrassing stories" She laughed. Nozomi just smiled nervously.

* * *

After 20 minutes Eli came into the room. She was confused, seeing Nico smirk at her like this and Nozomi looking at her hopelessly. She cautiously sat down next to Nozomi, placing her bag aside and observing both girls, mostly Nico. Smaller girl had a smug look on her face "So, _Elicchi_ " She started. Eli gulped at how the girl called her. She had a bad feeling about this "When did you become so _attached_ to Nozomi?" The smirk on black haired girl's face increased.

Blonde blushed, looking over at Nozomi. Seeing her smiling helplessly, she sighed. Predicting even more teasing later, she carefully formed her answer in her head. "Um" she started, trying to look Nico in the eye, but seeing her smirk she moved her eyes to the side "I just… felt like we would be great friends? I felt connected to her somehow, I guess" she said slowly.

Small girl hummed in response. Eli gulped, did she say that wrong? She glanced at Nico, who leaned back in her seat, hands behind her head and had a mocking expression on her face "Oh?~ So basically you're saying you feel like you're soulmates?"

"W-What?! No!" Eli blushed. Of course she said something wrong.

Nico laughed loudly, making Eli even madder "Nico! S-Stop laughing!" She only laughed more, holding her stomach. Blonde was now blushing madly. She wanted to see how Nozomi reacted, but she was too embarrassed.

"Nicocchi" She heard a small voice.

"What Nozomi, you want to add more details about your love life?" She snickered again. Eli pushed herself to look at Nozomi. The girl was now smiling innocently at Nico, which made blonde flinch. She stood behind small girl now with her hands raised and moved her fingers in… a weird manner.

"Nicocchi, if you won't stop, I'll have to punish you" Nozomi said mischievously

Nico shrugged "Punish me? What're you gonna do-" She didn't get to finish as Nozomi's hands grabbed her breasts from behind. Hard. She shrieked "E-Eli! Stop that monster!"

"Oh?~ Do you want even more?" Nico screamed in horror, shaking her head.

"H-Harasho…" Eli mumbled, watching her friends. Seeing Nozomi touch Nico like this made her feel somewhat… irritated. She still was amazed at her method.

Nico panted heavily "What the hell, Nozomi"

Older girl smiled innocently and sat back down, changing the subject "I've been very curious for a while now, how long do you know each other?"

Nico and Eli looked at each other "Since early elementary school, I think? We didn't see each other for like two years after we met and became friends though" Eli explained, trying to remember.

Nozomi felt a little surprised "You didn't see each other for two years when you became friends? Why?"

Nico leaned on one hand "Eli was really into ballet when we were young"

"My grandmother influenced me" Eli cut in.

"Yeah, she was pretty good so her grandma teached her and supported in this" Nico said nonchalantly.

"So… Why were you separated for two years?" Nozomi asked, still confused.

Eli sighed "Nico, you suck at explaining things" Ignoring the annoyed grumbling from her childhood friend, she continued "I moved to Russia for two years to train ballet, since my grandmother is Russian. But I failed in ballet competitions, so I went back here, giving up dancing." She ended with am unreadable expression on her face. Nozomi noticed the sadness in her eyes, but it quickly vanished.

"By the way, Nozomi, didn't you say you had to go home a little early?" Nico stated. Nozomi jumped, looking at the clock. Thankfully, it was still early.

She got up and picked up her bag "Yeah, I'll go now. See you tomorrow"

She was about to leave when she heard a chair rattle "Wait Nozomi, I'll walk you home" Deep voice said confidently.

"Hmm?~ Is that how you want to win Nozomi's heart, Eli?"She blushed, looking angrily at the small girl.

Nozomi giggled "You'll need to try harder, Elicchi~. Oh, and" Eli turned to her "you're cute when you're embarrassed~" She blushed once again, this time harder.

Nico was trying to hold her laughter "Eli, you're so oblivious it hurts"

"Nico!" Blonde hit her on the head, successfully quieting the girl, who was now whimpering from pain.

Purple haired girl chuckled "Then, let's go Elicchi" Her friend nodded and they walked out together.

* * *

Rin was excited, very excited. She was going to Hanayo's house for the first time. They usually hanged around in her or Maki's house, but never at Hanayo's. All three of them were walking from school. Maki was Hanayo's long time friend so she has been there a few times before.

Hanayo noticed that Rin's practically jumping and smiled shyly "My home isn't something special. It's just a normal house"

Rin put her arm around Hanayo "But it's _your_ house! I just can't help but feel excited!" Hanayo giggled, bashfully scratching her cheek. Rin held their hands and smiled. Maki closely watched her friends.

"You two became really close in a very short time" She stated. Rin nodded, tightening her grip on Hanayo's hand, who just blushed.

"Yeah! Hanayo's really important to me! And of course you too, Maki-chan!" When hearing this Maki turned her head away to hide her blush, muttering 'idiot'. Rin giggled, she was glad to have such amazing friends.

Hanayo reached for doorknob and twisted it, opening the door. She muttered 'I'm home' and took off her shoes. Rin and Maki followed her, saying 'pardon the intrusion'. Her mom came out and welcomed them. She promised to bring them some snacks and juice. Hanayo nodded and motioned her friends to follow her.

Right after coming into brown haired girl's room, Rin carefully looked through everything, letting out 'ah' and 'wow' every now and then. Maki just sighed at Rin's antics and sat down on the floor next to a table, while Hanayo blushed and did the same.

"Wow, Kayo-chin, you have a Gameboy?!" Rin practically screamed, startling other girls.

"Y-Yeah, my aunt gave me it a few years ago. She really likes those" She said bashfully, staring at her legs.

Rin let out a sound of awe "I never thought you'd have something like that! Can I play?" She said excitedly. Hanayo nodded and Rin threw herself at the bed and began playing.

Maki sighed "Your first time in Hanayo's house and you're already acting like it's your own" Orange haired girl just shrugged, focused on her game, which _really_ annoyed Maki. She was about to get up and smack Rin, but Hanayo stopped her, saying that it's fine. Maki crossed her arms, mumbling angrily "I don't get it"

Few moments later they heard a knock on a door. Hanayo quickly got up and opened the door for her mom to get in and place the snacks on the table. Rin put the console away ad sat down with other girls, thanking for the food. Hanayo's mom just smiled and told the girls to enjoy themselves.

Maki looked at Rin after Hanayo's mom got out "You finally let go of that game, huh"

Orange haired girl pouted at her words "I just wanted to test it out. I wouldn't play it the whole time I'm over at Kayo-chin's house" Maki just waved her hand, saying 'yeah, yeah'. Hanayo nervously looked at them, wanting them to stop arguing.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Rin turned to Hanayo with a big grin on her face.

Hanayo fidgeted under her gaze "We can watch some movies first" Rin's grin grew even bigger as she cheered. "Wait here, I'll go get that film" Hanayo got up and walked out of her room.

The room was silent. Maki was intensively watching Rin, which made the other girl very nervous. Her hands were sweaty already. "Hey" Maki finally said.

She jumped "Y-Yes?" They locked eyes for a moment.

"You like Hanayo, right?" Maki asked calmly.

Rin nodded "Of course I do, she's my best friend" Maki blinked slowly, humming in response.

"Just remember this" She leaned to Rin, who did the same, feeling even more nervous "Hanayo likes you too, she trusts you, so" Maki's calm expression turned into a frown "If you _ever_ hurt her in any way, I'll find you and make sure you pay for this"

Rin looked at Maki with a serious face "I promise I won't ever hurt her" She smiled "She's important to me, she's my first friend outside my family, you know?"

"I know" Maki smiled warmly. They stayed in comfortable silence until Hanayo returned, apologizing of taking so long. She chose an animated film. They put in DVD drive and settled down comfortably.

* * *

After the movie, girls decided to go and play hide and seek around the house. Maki lost in rock, paper, scissors, so she was "it" first. Rin already found a place to hide; the space between the closet and the wall in Hanayo's room. Seeing that Hanayo still haven't found a place to hide and that the time was running out, she let her hide with her.

Seconds later, they heard that Maki began searching. After a few minutes she went in Hanayo's room. Both girls sunk themselves to hide better. Rin, seeing that Maki is getting closer to the place they hide, pushed herself up in the front, so Maki would find her first and then leave that spot alone. Hanayo watched her, feeling confused.

"Ha! Found you, Rin!" Maki said proudly, tapping Rin's shoulder "Do you have any idea where Hanayo hid?" They got further from that place, Rin exhaled.

She shrugged "It's your job to find her, I won't help you~" Maki grumbled something in response and searched through the room.

After ten minutes and no sign of Hanayo, Maki announced that she gives up. She was surprised to find that Hanayo was hiding in the same spot as Rin. Other girls just laughed at her reaction.

They played for some more time. It was already getting late, so Maki and Rin had to go back. They were getting ready, putting on their shoes. Rin got up first and found Hanayo looking at them kind of sadly. She smiled and pulled her in for a hug. It surprised the girl but she returned it.

"I had fun! We should hang out at your place more often!" She said as she let go. Maki nodded at her words. Hanayo's face brightened up.

"Then, we'll be off. See you tomorrow, Hanayo" Maki said calmly.

Rin grinned "Yeah, See you, Kayo-chin!" Hanayo waved at them, watching them getting further away.

When reaching Rin's house, girls exchanged goodbyes. Before parting, Maki put a hand on Rin's shoulder and smiled. Rin returned it and they finally separated.

"I'm home!" She yelled at the door, taking off her shoes and throwing her backpack aside. She went into the kitchen and saw Nozomi, who was smiling and humming to herself "Nozomi-chan?"

Her sister jumped slightly and turned to Rin "Ah, you're back. The dinner is ready; I'm just waiting for water to boil to make some tea" Rin nodded and sat down, watching Nozomi put the plate before orange haired girl.

She began eating "Nozomi-chan? Why are you smiling to yourself like that?"

Nozomi's smile grew bigger "Umi-chan came back not so long ago. She went straight to her room and laid there, smiling and giggling to herself" She poured the hot water into three cups "From what I know, she was with her friends this afternoon"

Her smirk grew bigger "Aah, Umi-chan is growing up~" She waited for tea to be ready and put it on the table.

Rin looked confused, before the realization hit her "Does Umi-chan has someone she likes?!" She yelled, standing up and nearly spilling the liquid. Nozomi nodded, giggling.

Rin beamed "We need to celebrate! Who is it that she likes?" She gasped slightly "Is it that kind lady who helped me that one day?"

Nozomi shrugged "Who knows~"

"Eeh? Tell me, Nozomi-chaan!" Her sister shook her head.

"The tea is ready, go to Umi-chan and call her down, okay?" Rin nodded, still feeling curious about this.

She gently knocked. Seeing that there is no reaction, she slowly opened the doors "Umi-chan, the dinner is ready" Rin peaked inside.

She saw Umi sit up and beam at her "I'll be down in a minute" She said with the voice that sounded so out of her usual character, or so Rin thought. She nodded and closed the door. She went back and chuckled _Umi-chan is cute when she's like that!_

She sat back at the table "Umi-chan will come down in a minute" Nozomi hummed in response and drank her tea.

* * *

"So, Umi-chan" Nozomi started as they washed the dishes. Umi looked at her "You were pretty excited a while ago, huh? Did something happen?" Umi blushed, looking down at the plate she was holding, a smile appeared on her face.

Nozomi watched her closely. Umi sighed dreamily, shrugging "Maybe"

Her older sister smirked "You're so cute when you're in love~"

Umi flushed. She wanted to say something to deny it, but nothing came out of her mouth. She looked away "So what if I am" She mumbled. Nozomi's eyes widened. Umi was never that honest with herself. She would always say something back.

Purple haired girl smiled "If you ever need to talk, I'm always there for you" She said softly, wiping her wet hand and putting it on younger girl's shoulder.

Umi closed her eyes "I know"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **AN: Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! So, here's the thing: I might take a lot more time to update, since the school is starting. The school I'm going to attend is far from my home, so I'm gonna live in dorms, without my computer and with crappy internet. I'll try to write on my phone whenever I can, but the updates might take longer. Sorry for this and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also, I changed the rating; I feel safer when it's T**

* * *

A loud beeping noise woke her up from a nice dream. Nozomi groaned, turning off the alarm and rolled herself out of bed. Usually, she handled mornings pretty well, but today was not that day. It's been raining for two days now, since it's the start of raining season. It wasn't like she didn't like rain, she loved it, but not on the mornings. She never enjoyed waking up to dark sky and even darker room.

She managed to get to the bathroom and splash some water on her face. It woke her up a little bit. Nozomi decided to take a quick shower. After that, she cleaned herself up a little bit, came back to her room and put on her uniform.

All ready and fresh, Nozomi went down to make breakfast for her and her sisters. She was waiting for eggs to cook when Umi came into the kitchen, sleepily greeting Nozomi. Older sister chuckled and came closer to her sibling "Your tie is crooked" Dark haired girl straightened her back and let Nozomi fix it, thanking her afterwards.

"Should I go wake up Rin?" She asked after Nozomi distanced herself. The other girl nodded and went back to the eggs. She put them on the plates and waited for a few more seconds for toasts. She heard Umi getting away and going upstairs. She jumped slightly when toasts jumped out of toaster. She took them out and placed on the plates and put on some more in the device.

Several minutes later Umi came back with a small frown on her face. _Rin probably didn't want to get up, as usual_ She assumed, giggling. Umi sat down and started eating. Halfway trough she looked at the clock and quickly got up with a toast in her mouth.

She took it out "I'll be going now, I have archery practice and I don't want to be late." She took a bite, going to the door and grabbing one of the umbrellas. She spun around "I'll see you later, Nozomi. Make sure Rin eats her breakfast" She smiled before going out. Nozomi waved at her and went back to the room.

Rin came down a few minutes later, with her clothes messily put on and sleepy face "Good morn-" She yawned, covering her mouth with her small hand "Good morning" Nozomi smiled at the adorable act. Rin sat down at the table and lazily ate her breakfast, Nozomi did the same.

After a while, Rin seemed more awake and conscious "Where's Umi-chan?" She asked munching on her toast.

"She had to go early because of archery practice" Rin hummed in response. "It's raining again today, so be careful not to slip outside" Small girl nodded, lost in thought.

"Is something wrong, Rin-chan?" Nozomi asked with a slight concern in her voice.

"Hmm, it's nothing important, I'm just thinking that Umi-chan looks really happy lately" She finished her toast "She's been smiling nonstop since that one day"

Her sister giggled "Yeah, she looks really happy. I'm glad though, it's a good thing" She looked at the clock "Ah, we need to hurry up. Come on Rin-chan" They got up and approached the doors. After putting on their shoes, they took two umbrellas and left, locking the house behind them. All three of them had a spare key for themselves, so they won't have to wait for the other if they come home early.

Hanayo was already waiting for Rin at the fence, orange haired girl run up to her and hugged her, Hanayo blushed at the act but returned it. Nozomi beamed at them. They went together partway, Nozomi leaving them to go into her own school. They exchanged goodbyes and waves before separating.

* * *

Nozomi walked in her class, greeting Nico and waving in Eli's direction. For some reason, the blonde didn't wave back, just blushed and averted her gaze. _Weird…_

She decided not to question it. She went to her seat, gently brushing her hand on Eli's shoulder. That alone made the blonde flinch "J-Jeez, Nozomi. I told you not to do that" She complained, rubbing her shoulder.

Nozomi just giggled at her "But Elicchi, your reactions are just _way_ too cute~" Eli flushed at that, showing slightly annoyed expression. The teacher came in and told the students to quiet down and sit at the seats. Nozomi sent Eli and quick wink and focused on teacher. She caught a glimpse of Eli's thoughtful expression. She frowned, feeling worried.

At lunch break, she finally decided to ask Eli what's wrong. She was about to turn to her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Nico silently motioned her to follow her, glancing at Eli. Nozomi nodded and grabbed her lunch box, going after smaller girl.

Once in the clubroom, Nico placed her box on the desk and glared at Nozomi. Purple haired girl leaned back a little, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. "Did Eli ask you yet?" She asked, focusing on her. Nozomi felt confused, ask her what? Seeing her puzzled face, Nico sighed "That awkward dork…"

Nozomi was about to question what is it about, but Nico silenced her "You'll find out soon, hopefully" She sat down "Come on, let's eat" Nozomi reached to her pocket, revealing a tarot card. She scowled; her cards did not help her in this situation, saying she should wait. She opened her lunchbox and started eating, starting small talks with Nico.

* * *

The last class ended fairly quickly, Nozomi daydreamed for the most of it. She got up and headed to the doors, informing Nico she won't be able to be in club today, because she had to help out at local shrine. Nico nodded and went in another direction, leaving Nozomi alone. She fixed her bag on her shoulder and went toward the lockers.

 _In the end Elicchi didn't approach me at all…_ She thought bitterly. She was looking forward to whatever Eli wanted to tell her. She changed her shoes and proceed to go outside.

The walk to the shrine was peaceful and quiet. A few giggling kids passed Nozomi, who smiled and waved at them. After she arrived, she went to change into her shrine maiden's clothes. All clothed and ready, she began sweeping the grounds, humming some random tune and watching passing people.

The sun was beginning to set when she was finally done with her tasks. Before going to change, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. She turned to that direction and saw Eli's troubled face. She watched her look up and meet purple haired girl's gaze, her eyes widening. Blonde quickly ran up to Nozomi to greet her.

"N-Nozomi, I didn't expect to see you there" She said with a happy voice, Nozomi noticed. "Do you help around here?"

Nozomi nodded, smiling to taller girl "Yes, I've been helping out for two weeks or so now." She turned from the blonde "Wait here, Elicchi, I'll go change" Eli stood at her spot like a puppy, Nozomi giggled at her.

A few minutes later she came out and they went home together. Trying to break the silence, Nozomi started "Nicocchi mentioned to me earlier that you wanted to ask me something?" Blonde tensed up, looking away, mumbling something about Nico not being able to keep quiet.

Eli sighed "W-Well, there is something I want to know" Nozomi focused on her, coming a little closer to the blonde, their hands accidentally brushing. Eli flinched at the contact "N-Nozomi, you're too close"

"Don't you mind that. Come on, tell me" She smiled, attempting to calm Eli down a little. She relaxed slightly and took a deep breath.

She exhaled "We've known each other for some time now, right?" Nozomi nodded "I-I was wondering, could I…" She inhaled "C-Could I visit you sometime?"

The question surprised Nozomi. She didn't expect that. Remembering that she had to answer it, she smiled "Sure, I don't mind! You can come tomorrow, since I don't have to help out then"

Eli smiled softly, her cheeks slightly flushed "I would love to" She blushed more, stumbling on her words "I-I mean, s-sure"

Nozomi chuckled "You're so adorable" Eli growled in response, looking away, but lightly grabbing purple haired girl's hand. Nozomi felt her heart quickening at this. She tightened her hold on her palm, feeling the hotness flow onto her cheeks. She was looking forward for tomorrow.

* * *

She opened the doors and took off her shoes with a big smile on her face. Once done, she turned and went upstairs to her room. A few minutes later she heard a knock. She got up and opened the doors to see Umi standing there, swaying from side to side nervously "Can I come in?" Nozomi nodded, wondering what's wrong.

Umi sat on the bed, fidgeting and looking around the room. Nozomi told her to relax while she went to grab some tea. Minutes later, she came back, placing the tea on the night stand next to Umi and waited for her to open up.

Dark haired girl took a sip from her cup and slightly relaxed. She took a deep breath "I wanted to talk about… about m-my feelings" She blushed "Y-You know that I like someone right?" Nozomi nodded silently, not wanting to interrupt her "T-That person is… is K-Kotori"

Nozomi put a hand on Umi's shoulder "You don't have to push yourself to talk about this"

Umi shook her head "No, I want you to hear about it" She gulped down more tea "I-I think I've had some feelings for her from the very beginning. I thought she was c-cute and pretty. I thought this was normal"

She let out a shaky sigh "But after getting to know her and Honoka better, I realized that what I felt for her wasn't friendship. I wasn't sure what that was, but I knew I liked her"

"But then, after some events, these feeling just… began to flow out. My face felt hot whenever I was close to her, my heart beating so fast, like I just ran a marathon" Her eyes began to water, she closed them, not allowing for the tears to flow "And now I just… don't know what I should do"

She looked at Nozomi with expectant eyes "What should I do, Nozomi? Have you ever felt like this?" Nozomi thought for a moment. Should she tell Umi about Eli? She nodded _I'll just drop some signs_

"Well. I _do_ feel like that about someone. But now we're focusing on you, I'll tell you later. You could wait and see if your relationship proceeds forward or you'll just stay friends. Has anything happened that might give you the vibe that Kotori likes you back?"

She watched Umi hesitate a little "Well… there is something that might suggest that" Nozomi moved herself closer to her sister, her eyes focused on her "Remember that time when I was… overly happy?" Nozomi nodded, smiling at the memory.

"I was out with Honoka and Kotori that day and went home with Kotori. When we were about to separate she k-k-kissed me on my cheek" Umi covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her blush. Nozomi was suprised, she did thought it might have been something about Kotori, but she didn't expect this.

Umi lowered her hands as Nozomi spoke "For now, just wait and see how your relationship proceeds. Don't rush to confess if you're not ready" Umi nodded shyly.

Dark haired girl smiled "Thank you, Nozomi" She jumped slightly at the sound of doors opening. She looked at them as saw Rin watching them shyly "R-Rin? How long have you been there?"

Rin went further in "I saw that you looked sad, Umi-chan so I kind of eavesdropped your conversation" She hugged Umi "Don't worry Umi-chan, it'll be okay. And if something bad happens between you and Kotori-san, you still have us, right?"

Umi smiled and patted her sister's head "Yeah, you're right. Thanks" She looked at Nozomi who held her hand.

After a few minutes Nozomi stood up "Come on, let's make dinner" Her siblings nodded and they headed to the kitchen.

* * *

They were finishing their meal when Umi suddenly said "Nozomi, I've told you about… this situation, but you didn't tell me about yours. Who is that you like?" Nozomi choke with a water, she didn't expect Umi to ask this question.

"W-Well, I told you that I would tell you some other time, right?" She quickly finished her dinner "I'm gonna take the bath first, okay? Thanks for the meal!" She left, leaving the plate in the sink. Umi watched her, feeling confused. It wasn't like Nozomi to act like that.

Umi stood up, startling Rin who was observed them the whole time. Dark haired girl went over to the sink and started washing both hers and Nozomi's dishes. She decided: she will persuade her sister to tell her at least a little about her crush, since it's only fair, because she told her about hers. Rin went to her sibling, offering help.

After a few minutes Umi went to Nozomi's room and waited for her sister to finish bathing. She heard a few faint steps and watched the doors open, revealing Nozomi in her sleepwear, talking with someone on her phone.

"-yeah, don't worry about it. Have nice bath, Elicchi~" Umi watched in awe as Nozomi spoke with such soft voice. After hanging up, her sister let out a sigh and a yelp, upon finally noticing Umi on her bed.

"Wha-What are you doing here, Umi-chan?" she asked nervously, placing her phone on a desk and brushing her hair carefully.

Umi smirked "Eli-san, huh? I knew something was going between you two" Nozomi blushed, trying to find right words. She gave up, sighing and deciding to tell Umi.

"Where's Rin?" She asked, hoping her little sister won't hear her talk about her crush.

"She had to do something for school" Umi responded and putting on a smile "So, tell me about you and Eli-san"

Nozomi flushed "There's nothing to say, really. I just… think she's cute and amazing. That's all"

Umi chuckled "Sounds like a crush to me. If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay" She stood up and headed for the doors "You should listen to your own words: wait and see if your relationship progress further, and don't push yourself into confessing when you're not ready""

Nozomi pouted, mumbling "Since when did you became such a smart-ass"

Umi laughed "I'm just saying what you said to me. Goodnight" She grinned before going out.

"Goodnight" Nozomi smiled. _My little sister is teaching me things like this, huh?_ She lied down on her bed _I can't wait for tomorrow._

* * *

"Nozomi!" Dark haired girl heard an energetic voice call out her name "Are you ready to go?" Eli said, trying to keep the big smile from appearing on her face.

Nozomi giggled at her "My, you're pretty excited about going to my house, aren't you, Elicchi~?" Blonde blushed, but didn't deny it. Nozomi took her bag and they walked out together, saying goodbyes to Nico and other classmates. Upon seeing them together, Nico gave them a sly smile and thumbs up. Nozomi returned it, ignoring the annoyed remarks from embarrassed Eli.

Walk to Nozomi's home was pretty calm; girls were making small talks now and then. Nozomi watched Eli, as she walked next to her. She noticed she was very happy, but didn't want to show it. She chuckled, Eli turned to her with questioning gaze. Nozomi just beamed and took blonde's arm. Eli blushed slightly, but held Nozomi anyway.

Opening the doors, Nozomi's thoughts were somewhere else. _Umi-chan has archery practice and won't be coming until later, and Rin-chan's probably with her friends now. So that means I'll be alone with Elicchi, doesn't it?_ She panicked a little, struggling with the keys.

"Are you okay, Nozomi? Do you need any help?" Eli spoke with a worried voice. Nozomi finally opened the doors and let her friend in. Blonde, still concerned, walked in and took off her shoes. Nozomi did the same.

Nozomi walked to the kitchen "Do you want some tea? Coffee? Snacks?" She put a kettle on the stove and looked into some cupboards.

"I-I'll have a tea." Eli stood awkwardly with Nozomi.

"Ah, we have a chocolate cake in the fridge" Nozomi mumbled, going over to where it was. Eli's mouth watered and she looked at Nozomi with expecting eyes. Purple haired girl giggled at her and took out the cake.

The kettle went off and Nozomi quickly lifted it, turning off the stove and filled the cups with water. While waiting for tea to get ready, Eli attempted to make a small talk "S-So, none of your siblings are home today?"

Nozomi carefully cut the cake "They'll be back later. Umi-chan has archery practice and Rin-chan is probably with her friends" Eli hummed in response, looking at the chocolate cake with hungry eyes.

Nozomi giggled "At least wait till the tea is ready, Elicchi" She teased "I feel like you're giving this cake more attention than me" She faked a pout.

Nozomi felt a little surprised when Eli, instead of usual blushing, looked at her with a smirk "Don't worry, I'll give you plenty of attention later" Dark haired girl felt her cheeks reddening and pulse quickening. She cocked her head and looked away embarrassed.

Eli laughed "You usually tease everyone, but when someone does that to you, you act like that" She patted Nozomi's head "You're so cute" Nozomi just grumbled in response and went to get the cups. She motioned Eli to follow her, still too embarrassed to look her in the eye. Eli grinned to herself and followed her friend.

Nozomi was in awe. How did Eli not feel shy about this? She usually blushed about every little thing, but now suddenly makes a comeback like that. Eli opened the doors for her and she went in, placing the drinks and cake on the small table in her room. After sitting down Eli took the fork and began eating the cake with blissful expression on her face.

Nozomi giggled, getting back into her old self "Your character changes once you get into contact with chocolate, huh?" Eli blushed slightly, swallowed and rubbed the back of her head. "Nicocchi told me about your 'love' for chocolate"

Eli laughed "Yeah, I do have a soft spot for chocolate" She took another bite of the cake "What is your favorite food, Nozomi?"

Nozomi thought for a moment "I enjoy all the food in general, except maybe for caramel. But I guess my favorite is grilled meat"

"You don't like caramel? But it's so good…" Eli sipped her tea, looking at the ceiling.

"I just don't like it, I guess. Is there anything you don't like?" Nozomi asked, holding her cup and leaning a bit in Eli's direction.

"I hate pickled plums and Nori. I don't get it, how can you eat seaweed?" Nozomi laughed and waved at this. "What about your interests then?"

Nozomi thought about it for few seconds "I like tarot, horoscopes and all that spiritual stuff, you know? Other than that…" She put her chin on her hand, narrowing her brows "Taking naps?"

Eli laughed "Your hobby is taking naps?"

Nozomi laughed along her "What about you?" She asked. She enjoyed the atmosphere, getting to know each other.

"I'm pretty good at quilting and crafts. I like making accessories, like earrings or necklaces, from scratch" Eli toyed with her cup, looking slightly embarrassed about telling Nozomi this.

"That's pretty amazing, Elicchi! Not only you danced when you were young, but also this. You're so talented~" Nozomi teased. Despite teasing, Nozomi was really impressed that Eli was so talented.

"H-Hey now, I'm not that amazing as you think. I have many weaknesses too, you know?" Blonde smiled shyly. She wondered how many times today Nozomi has made her blush or embarrassed.

"Really? Like what?" Nozomi grinned with mischief.

"W-Well, like…" Eli inhaled. Should she tell this Nozomi? It would only end with more teasing. She exhaled, feeling hopeless. There's nothing to lose, right? "I-I'm afraid of the dark" She mumbled, not looking Nozomi in the eye.

Older girl just beamed "Then, don't you worry Elicchi. I'll protect you from the evil dark!" She moved to Eli and strangled her to the floor, laughing.

"H-Hey, what are you doing, Nozomi?" Eli flushed at the sudden contact. She flinched upon seeing Nozomi's playful grin.

"I'll cast a spell on you so the bad darkness won't take you" Nozomi snickered before placing her hands on the sides of Eli's stomach and moved them.

Eli laughed loudly, trying to run from Nozomi. "You won't escape!" Nozomi laughed with her. Suddenly, she felt herself pinned to the floor. She looked up and saw Eli's panting face.

She tried to move, but blonde held her down. Eli grinned "I hope you're ready for your punishment, Nozomi" Nozomi felt the blood rush to her face. Eli didn't mean it like _that_ , but Nozomi's imagination ran wild.

Eli was a little confused. She expected Nozomi to be all scared, but instead she's shyly laying there, all blushy and fidgety. She ignored it and moved her hands from Nozomi's to the other girl's belly, tickling it. Nozomi laughed loud, trying to squirm from under Eli.

While tickling her, Eli's eyes landed on Nozomi's chest, remembering the 'punishment' she gave Nico. She blushed, doing that now would be inappropriate.

After few minutes of this 'fight' they finally calmed down, Eli lying right next to Nozomi, with her arm hugging her. Blonde looked at dark haired girl with tired eyes "Hey, Nozomi?" she said quietly, only for Nozomi to hear.

"Yeah?" Nozomi lied with her eyes closed, breathing steadily and enjoying the weight of Eli's arm on her collarbone.

"Wanna take a nap?" Eli lifted herself a little, leaning on her elbows and watching Nozomi open her eyes to look at her.

"Sure, but let's move to bed" Eli would've complained about how it sounded, but she was too sleepy to do that. Instead, she followed Nozomi and they lied together on the bed, falling asleep.

* * *

Umi bid goodbye to Honoka and Kotori and headed towards her house. She opened it quietly and before she could close it, hand opened it and revealed grinning Rin. Umi returned the smile and took off her shoes. Looking down, she was surprised to see two pairs of boots, Nozomi's and… someone else's.

Suspiciously eyeing them, she went towards Nozomi's room, Rin curiously following her. She knocked a few times. No response. Dark haired girl silently opened the doors and almost fell down upon seeing the situation. Rin looked at her confusedly and, after Umi raised her shaking hand and pointed at the bed, her sister gasped loudly.

Nozomi was peacefully sleeping, nothing out of ordinary here. Except, she's in blonde's arms, all cuddled up. Eli's arms were around Nozomi, holding her close to her chest. After Rin's loud gasp, girls lazily opened their eyes. Umi was on verge of snapping.

Nozomi slowly opened her eyes and looked up, meeting Eli's gaze. They sleepily smiled at each other and closed their eyes once again, ready to continue their nap.

"T-T-T-T-That's shameless!" Umi yelled, pointing at them and covering Rin's eyes. Nozomi woke up completely, thanks to the shout. She tried to raise herself, but something was pinning her down. She looked down and met Eli's red face. They quickly separated, sitting on opposite sides of the bed with flushed faces.

"U-Umi-chan, let them be" Rin quietly said to Umi, trying to calm her down "Let's go make dinner, okay?" Umi looked at her sister unsure, but nodded and they left.

Girls sat in silence for few minutes, trying to think of what to say. Nozomi heard some ruffling sounds from Eli's side, so she turned and saw Eli nervously looking through her bag. She watched her mumble something to herself, smiling and awkwardly turning to Nozomi, hiding something behind her.

"Um, Nozomi, I wanted to give you this earlier, but kind of forgot. So, uh, here" She pushed a small box towards Nozomi. Older girl took it and looked at the package. It wasn't big and it looked like Eli made it herself. She looked questioningly at her friend "Ah, you can open it" Blonde blushed, looking to the side.

Nozomi nodded and slowly opened the box. She looked inside and took out a small necklace. It was silver with Gemini symbol. Nozomi's eyes widened, she gazed between the gift and Eli. Noticing her confused stare, Eli bashfully explained "I-I was doing some work with the student council and kind of looked at your profile." She averted her eyes "I saw that your birthday was near, so I decided to make something for you"

Eli shyly grabbed Nozomi's hand and smiled "Happy birthday, Nozomi" She took the present from her "I-I'll put it on you, if you want" Nozomi nodded. Blonde went behind her and fastened it gently. Moving to the front, she admired it "Yeah, it suits you" Dark haired girl flushed and leaned on Eli. "N-Nozomi?"

"Thank you" She said quietly, wrapping her arms around blonde. Eli sighed and patted her head.

"Come on, let's join your sisters downstairs" Nozomi faintly nodded and, with Eli's help, got up, heading to the kitchen. She walked in front of Eli, not wanting her to see her tearing up. Eli grabbed her hand gently, smiling at her. Nozomi returned it, still not meeting her friend's eyes.

* * *

"You gonna be okay out there? It's pretty late…" Nozomi worriedly said, watching Eli putting on her shoes.

"I'll be fine, and it's not raining anymore..." Eli waved her off, rising and looking her in the eye "Um, Nozomi, I wanted to tell you something today" She fidgeted, trying to find best words "The truth is… I… I-"

"Hey, that's mine!" They both jumped at Umi's loud voice, watching Rin storming out of the kitchen with an ice cream in her mouth. Umi followed her few seconds later with angry expression. "Give it back!"

Nozomi just shrugged as her sisters ran up the stairs, and turned to Eli "What is that you wanted to tell me, Elicchi?"

"I-I… Never mind, I'll tell you some other time." She blushed, visibly shaking.

"A-Are you okay, Elicchi? You're shaking…" Nozomi reached her hand and touched Eli's shoulder gently. Blonde flinched a little.

"Y-yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all" She exhaled and smiled warmly "Thanks you for letting me visit you today, I had lots of fun"

"No, thank _you_ for visiting me. And the present. It's really pretty…" Her voice trailed off as Nozomi toyed with the necklace. She looked up and saw her friend hesitating.

Eli gulped and gently hugged dark haired girl. Nozomi's eyes widened little before closing, enjoying the warmth. A moment later they pulled back, grinning at each other.

"So, I'll be off" Eli said, opening the door.

'Ah, wait a second, Elicchi!" Blonde turned to her questioningly. Nozomi put her hand on Eli's shoulder and lifted herself up, planting a kiss on Eli's cheek.

They both flushed, looking at each other. Nozomi closed her eyes "I'll see you at school then. Get home safe, Elicchi"

Eli's eyes were filled with warmth "Yeah, good night, Nozomi" They exchanged last smile before blonde shut the door. Nozomi waved at her before dropping her hand and sighing dreamily. She skipped to her room, humming a familiar tune to herself. Umi and Rin watching her silently form the floor where Umi has pinned her sister down.

The younger sisters looked at each other and smiled. Umi wasn't sure about Eli at first, she was being all overprotective over her eldest sibling, but after seeing them interact again, and how Nozomi acted, she was sure. Eli was the perfect match for Nozomi.

Feeling a warm breath on her ear, Umi jumped, and hit her head on the wall. Whimpering from the pain, she failed to notice the approaching Rin, who kneeled beside her and beamed "Hey, Umi-chan! I have the greatest plan!"

"W-What is it, Rin?" She watched her sister grin mischievously.

"Nozomi-chan has helped us out so many times, right?" Umi nodded, somehow knowing where it's going "So! It is our duty to bring Eli-san and Nozomi-chan closer!"

"Or not!" She hit Rin's head, feeling annoyed at her behavior "We shouldn't disturb them! It's their business, so you will NOT try to bring them together"

"But can I at least cheer on them?" he quickly said, recovering from the hit "Or tease Nozomi-chan about it?" She grinned.

Umi sighed "I guess there's no helping it. But nothing more than that!" Rin nodded excitedly, jumping around Umi, who just smiled at her sister's antics.

* * *

 **Ah, I'm NozoEli trash~**


End file.
